ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eulor
Eulor Von Easterngard is one of the Von Easterngard children and the twin brother of Euloria. Biography Eulor was brought up in a wealthy family in the kingdom of black and blue with his twin sister Euloira and their four siblings. His father was a general and Eulor often idolized his father´s work. As the war was lost and their kingdom was brought to an end the family was splintered. This due to a curse that was brought upon them after that the eldest sister Eleen had broke a holy promis. Eulor and his twinsister Euloria where both cursed with the ability to read minds but the inability to tell the diffrence between their owns thoughts and the thoughts of others. Eventually it caused a major confusion in their minds that slowly drove them to the decision to leave their family and home in order to find a way to break the curse. Both belived that finding a stronger source of magic was the answer but they could not agree weather that source should be Vra Mirg or Vra Luvia. As they couldnt agree they parted ways and Eulor made his way to Vra Luvia, the kindgom of pure light. Well there, a journey that took him many months, he encountered a winged lady. When asking for her name he was left unanswered until the woman led him to a man who later would be known as the "angel's" creator. The old man explained her name was Vesta, that she was a life-drainer and that she was mute. When Eulor asked why that was the man simply answered because he didn't know how to create voices and that Vesta had 5 "sisters" with the same problem. He also told Eulor that vesta had a more serious problem, she was quite merciless, not ruthless just merciless. As the time passed by more and more light magic was affecting Eulor's soul and he had to spend much time trying to control this magic, but the progress went slow for constantly the magic increased. After many years Eulor was no longer a mage of black and blue but of white and blue, and soon after that the increasing amount of light magic he had adopted had made him inhuman. Three years after that he first had arrived there, the man now offered Eulor an agreement. The man promised to block the thoughts that Eulor would constantly hear in exchange for that he would bring Vesta with him into the human world in order to learn her the concept of mercy. On the mission Eulor would also received a special bond between him and Vesta that would allow him to use the life which she drained. However the deal included he would to be strictly forbid that in any way criticly affect the course of events in the human world. Etymology Originally '''the name Eulor is a male version of the name Euloria. Originally the name Euloria was made up out of the word "euphoria". '''In the universe where Eulor belongs however the name means "sky". Personality Eulor is an peacefull, trustworthy and dutiful person. He is most often very humble and extremely remissive. Relationships *Companion (and possible lover): Vesta Trivia *Both Eulor and Euloria has always loved birds. While Euloria has a flock of ravens Eulor has a flock of blackbirds (merles) Appearance and art Eulor, like his twin sister, has curly black hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin. He is taller than Euloria though. eulorl.png|Eulor and Vesta Category:Characters Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Pure